The Sadness I Carry Upon My Shoulders
by xiDOREyoux and CrimsonTears
Summary: Tears streamed down the young maiden's face as she stared blankly at the sight before her beautiful sapphire orbs. There, inside the office that was believed to be her "supposed" loyal and faithful husband was, him and his "personal" secretary.


The Sadness I Carry Upon My Shoulders

Hanako Lee

Tears streamed down the young maiden's face as she stared blankly at the sight before her beautiful sapphire orbs. There, inside the office that was believed to be her "supposed" loyal and faithful husband was him and his "personal" secretary. They had both yet to realize she was there, at the openness of the window that showed that even they had no security from their "work." What was wrong with her? How come it was always her in this condition? All the visible symptoms were clearly shown. She was a soon to be divorced woman. It didn't matter to her, because she wasn't impregnated at the moment and she thanked all the gods that she wasn't. She didn't need a reminder.

As she turned, her world shattered into bits of broken glass. This was the last time she would see him as husband and wife. She sauntered away dreadfully and felt her entire being go limb. He once told her how much he despised infedility...so why was he being such a hypocrite? Maybe, just maybe...she just wasn't good enough for him. For anyone. Her shoulders slumped as she made her way towards the entrance. Thinking about the situation, she felt determined to get him out of her life. Her feelings for him may still be there, but it was beginning to shatter as the hour glass's sand kept falling down with the others.

Stomping towards her car, she drove to the own she once shared with him. What was done is done, nothing can be changed. This was what she found to be the easiest way out, no, divorce was not one of her wanted options but it was an alternative. She wouldn't let him see her tears, wouldn't let him see her weakness, never let him see her cry...She shook her head vigorously.

When they met, she was crying, it was at a bar. She was telling him how much her recent boyfriend had hurted her, cheating on her with another...leaving her for another. Obviously, she was drunk and confided in a complete stranger. She told him how much her boyfriend was saying he didn't like it when the world existed of cheaters, she cried over and over again. The man only stared blankly at her before rubbing her back soothingly, not knowing how to deal with the uncontrollable tears that raced down the young maiden's beautiful eyes. As she began her pitiful story, he had told her that it was guys like her recent boyfriend that made the world so unfavorable. She nodded and felt safe with this stranger...even though somehow, she felt he reminded her of her recent boyfriend.

As the days turn to months, she began to hang out with this stranger, who was now her boyfriend. They enjoyed each others company and felt like it was right for them both. He never felt so different with a woman and she never completely trusted him so much with her life. At first, she thought he was just another jerk, claiming that the world shouldn't exist of infidelity. Soon, she began to believe him when a woman came on to him at a club, while he was with her. He only pushed the woman away and told the woman bluntly that he was on a date with his beautiful girlfriend. This was the start of her trust for him.

Months turned into years and she found it hard to believe that they've been through so much. He had proven himself innocent and asked in a very unusual way, if she'd become his wife. Of course, she was hesitant but reluctantly, she agreed, making them both the happiest man and woman of the world. Little did they both know though, that it wasn't going to last as long as they both thought it would.

Soon after their marriage, his father let him take over the company and he began working countless hours, leaving her home alone most of the time. Even though she, herself had a job, she had made time for him...while he on the other hand did not. Their marriage started going downhill when he never returned home until late night, even morning sometimes. She never doubted him, most of all, she never lost her trust in him. He proved himself innocent right? He wasn't like all the other guys she had dated right? But she found that hard to believe when washing the laundry one day, she checked his front pocket of his flannel to find an anonymous card. On it was a female's number...but she went into denial and told herself it must be an important number, continuously telling herself lies that even started to hurt.

When her friends began telling her that she should just leave the bastard, she went against it. He would never do such a thing! He had told her how much he thought infidelity was so despicable!! Never did she realize though, that was the start of her tears. Bitter, loathe some tears...and her breath's became pants as she fainted in the middle of the coffee shop that she and her friends were in...

That time, when she lied in the hospital room, she felt herself frightened, what was the cause of her to be in that horrible inaudible room? Hopefully she wasn't pregnant...After the doctors came in and told her that she had just been exhausted and not pregnant, he came running in, she felt her suspicions of him begone...he had cared enough to get off work and come to her, but he looked unusual...why was his tie so loose and his hair so messy...and her eyes widen, even though he didn't know it, he had a bit of a pink lipstick stained on his beautiful, graceful lips that she once kissed. That time, he had asked her if she was okay, she only mumbled a "I'm fine...just want to be alone." And he simply complied just like that. She was still in denial, wanting to see for herself if her suspicions were true...

...and this is where she is now, packing up everything that was once hers, leaving whatever that was his possesion. As she finished packing, she stared at all the frames that held him and her, smiling happily. She furrowed her eyebrows furiously and went to all the frames that held them both and ripped herself out of it. Even the large printed one above their couch. She took it out of the frame and ripped herself out and placed it back into the frame and placed the overly large picture back above the couch, no bothering to fix the eveness. He wouldn't be back until night time and that gave her enough time to go to the backyard and burn all their memories. Soon before dusk, it was all ashes and she smiled devilishly.

This was the last of it, the last of the evidence that has once showed the world their memories, once showed the world how happy they use to be. And she went back inside, looking at the plates that once belong to them both, she stared at them for a bit before crashing it all into the sink, breaking it all into pieces. The glass cups that both their lips were placed on were now tainted, not from her, but from him, because his lips were now surely on another. The couch that once made love in, it was now but a prune. She grimaced in disgust as she grabbed all her belongings, nothing here was evident of them both anymore. The bedroom was taken care of, sheets already burnt, pictures already torned, glasses already shattered...and she finally took ready to leave, leave this miserable life she never expected to be apart of.

What was the cause of this misery?

"_Maybe it was because we spent so much time together...and now he's tired of me_."

He finally returned home, not bothering to feel the thickness of absence in the air. He wasn't one to feel pity or to feel emotions...only when he was around his _wife_. He felt his eyebrows twitch a bit when he said that...it felt so different now that they were married. They were officially tied to each other. He wasn't complaining in any sorts, he _loves_her...but it just isn't like before. Where was the once happiness they shared? Ever since his father gave him the control of the company, he felt like new characteristic traits came to him. He was still the same emotionless person, just now, he felt like he had power, he felt superior...but he never thought about his wife...It felt so horrible neglecting her. He cared so much for the innocent woman that he married...of course, but what felt more horrible was that he was have an affair with his tempting personal secretary. He had once told her,

"_It's guys like your recent boyfriend that made the world so unfavorable_."

Well, it seemed like he was also one of the men that made this world very despicable. He was a hypocrite and the world knew that. He swore himself to his wife when he said "_I do_." on the alter. His heart clenched in his chest as he thought of how much he was hurting her. He was just exactly like the guy she was talking about when she and him first met. That was when he shook his head. No, this was not acceptable. He was not like the man she was talking about when they first met. He did _not_ leave her to go be with_ another_. He simply took his pleasures on someone else...that was _different_.

As he entered their home, he turned on the lights to find a destruction written all over his face and especially their home. The large picture frame that once held the beautiful memory of him and his wife was ripped, but not all the way, just half...the half that once was her. At first he thought there was a house thief that had entered their home, but as he analyzed everything, he began to realize the real situation. It would seem that his wife had figured his infidelity. He walked by every room nonchalantly, looking from right to left, observing the destruction that was caused. Plates and cups broken, pictures were all torn with only him in it, and the bed sheets were all gone. He opened the door to the back patio to find a huge pile of ashes on the green grass...she burnt the bed sheets along with whatever memory there was left.

His heart again began to pulse and he clentched it above his chest. Why was his heart hurting? He didn't know...then an image of her beautiful smiling face flashed in his head, another was an image of her when she was beautifully naked underneath him while they made love...not sex, one when he had first met her, thinking she was the most gorgeous girl he had met, though she was covered in tears because of another...now it was because of him, another was of when she only stared at him blankly when he entered her hospital room, that was probably when she began to calculate everything, and the last image was of one of her...smiling and then frowning sadly before walking away from him forever. Has he hid his emotions so well that it only appeared in his head and start to hurt his heart?

Finally after a few minutes, he got up and went to the phone, wanting an explanation for this mess. She wasn't serious about leaving him was she? All his doubt began to show in his fidgeting fingers, dialing her number, only to receive her voice mail.

"Hi, you've reached Kagome **Higurashi**. I'm sorry I'm not available to answer, please leave your name and number and I'll be sure to get back at you! Oh and if this is **Sesshomaru**, don't bother."

That was when he sighed awkwardly. Was she really serious about this? And what was the deal embarrassing them both in that voice mail? But he went up into the bed room, lying on the now uncovered bed. Her luscious scent was still lingering...but slowly fading away into the air of their house...Maybe, just maybe she might come back, realizing she is doing such a foul thing. He grimaced, what an idiotic fool. Why would he bother? This Sesshomaru does not give a care for such an idiotic woman...no matter how much he cared...no matter how much he loved...no matter how much he was hurting...

"_Must be that it is better this way, is it not my dear Kagome? Have you finally decided that I'm that worthless now that you know who I really am?_"

Was that who he really was? Someone who hungered that only of power?

..._Yes_.

Kagome didn't bother to cry anymore...no, it would only lead to another disastrous mess that was in now. She had signed for divorce and was waiting to be in trial. She didn't know if she could take seeing him in person, but she didn't care, she wanted out!

"Kagome, please stay focus." A masculine voice was heard from behind her. She turned around abruptly and nodded, mumbling a "Sorry" before continuing her work. "What's wrong? You seem out of it lately..." Kagome sighed before shaking her head.

"It's nothing, InuYasha...just in the middle of a divorce is all." She didn't notice the split glow in his eyes as he placed his hands on his desk, leaning on it.

"Oh? I see...must be hard on you." She could tell he was trying to sound sympathetic, which was so not working at the moment.

"Yeah, yeah, InuYasha...I don't need you to be all sarcastic with me. I mean, come on, I've been with my _ex_-husband, Sesshomaru, for over 3 years now...who'd ever thought that he'd be just like those guys who claims that 'cheating is a terrible habit in the world's environment' would ever do the same, right?" Kagome began talking to herself, her boss...InuYasha Taishou could only chuckle to himself at this woman's childness.

"Kagome..."

"And him being such a jerk, neglecting me while he goes around to screw some stupid secretary whore while I watch was so ridiculous!!"

"He did that?" InuYasha pulled back, a bit startled. He knew that his partner in business had a tendency in being the top but never had he imagine the "Great Sesshomaru" ever stooping that low...especially since he was an official married man.

" Yes, InuYasha...he did that. Though he didn't notice that I was there." Kagome's sadness was evident in her voice...

"...I don't know what to say to make you feel better Kagome. Just know, that I'll be her for you, if you ever need me." Kagome looked at InuYasha for a bit, she was feeling kinda horny right now, especially with him being so comforting right now...it made her feel so needy, just to feel an orgasm would be okay with her.

"You know, InuYasha...I am a soon to be divorced woman, If you have a condom, would you care if we start focussing on the real matter? " Kagome whispered huskily, which went unnoticed by her boss. He pulled back a bit startled, he too was a divorced man, after his wife began sleeping around.

Without seconds to waste, they both were at it. Pulling on each other, on top of InuYasha's desk. This made Kagome feel naughty and this was probably why the secretary that Sesshomaru was with did this. It felt _very_ good, _very_ sexy, and _very_ naughty.

Their bodies were covered in sweat before Kagome got up and put on her clothes, putting her hair up in a messy bun and putting on her glasses. InuYasha too got up and after he got to stare at Kagome, he licked his lips dry. She was one good fuck, he didn't know why Sesshomaru would give this vixen up. Looking all innocent on the outside but a sex hungry kitten on the inside. She smirked devilishly as she went back to doing her work.

They went back to being natural after that incident, both never forgetting it. Kagome knew she wasn't ready for a steady relationship. She just needed someone to help her sexual frustrations since she had no one. It would seem, InuYasha Taishou, her boss was the same. He did get a divorce not too long ago and it would seem he was already beginning to prune because he didn't have time to fuck around. Especially since he didn't do nothing but work...and Kagome saved him the time. When Kagome thought about what she was doing...she felt disgusted with herself. She had become exactly what Sesshomaru was...only thing different, she was a soon-to-be divorced woman, meaning she was currently single at the moment.

One day, when Kagome and InuYasha had finished their ministrations upon each other, Kagome told InuYasha that she wouldn't do this no more. It was against her morals and everything she believed in. InuYasha nodded, understanding...of course, someone like Kagome would never ever be caught up in such a devious plot.

"...InuYasha, I know this is sudden, but I want a relationship." Kagome demanded, what was he to say? Was he, himself even ready? He looked at the angel that was getting herself prepared to go back to work and felt himself become harden again.

"Okay, Kagome...but let's start out by just going on a few dates, seeing if us both are ready for this." InuYasha stated, Kagome nodded as she went back to her desk along the doorside.

Sesshomaru stared at the door that was holding as a barrier between Kagome. He had wanted to come to her work and talk to her today. It would seem to be the best idea, knowing that she was filling out for divorce, which he didn't seem too delighted with, but he then heard moans and grunts.

He opened the door a bit to see that Kagome was riding her boss, which was his current partner in business and his anger started to fuel up. So it would seem that she, herself was not the only one with an affair. He shut the doors quietly and thought about it for a bit, he shouldn't get angry at something like this...he had gone and done this himself. It would only him to blame as it was being slapped in front of his face. With that, he walked away. Not feeling solemn or defeated. He would rethink about this divorce she was filling out for...

Tonight was the night, InuYasha had decided to take Kagome out to watch an orchestra concert. One in particular, he knew that Kagome would like. When he told her about this, she instantly agreed, happy with the choices that he made. That night, she decided to wear the dress Sesshomaru adored on her. It was a halter dress that hugged her curved, also showing a bit of her cleavage. It opened up when it reached her left slender legs, giving you a beautiful view of it and you could see the Burgundy lace that were sewn on at the edges, along with a bit of her lingerie, making it more sophisticated yet sexy than the event itself. Tonight, she made herself everything Sesshomaru would've wanted to see...of course, she still loved him, but who was he to care?

She put her hair up into a messy hair bun, leaving her side burns down and curled. That was the hairstyle Sesshomaru liked the most, it was because everytime he wanted to, he would kiss her neck openly for the public to see. She put on her white opened toed heels that Sesshomaru would never let her take off when they made love after going out in that outfit. He just loved it when she weared it, only because her legs looked much more longer and even sexier than before.

When she saw InuYasha, she was breathless. He had worn a black suit with red accent. He looked like he was going to prom all over again. Though she compared him to Sesshomaru, she shook her head. Trying to get rid of these thoughts, he was soon to be out of her life...she smiled brightly, approving of his outfit and walking out with her white purse.

"You look breathtaking, Kagome." InuYasha whispered huskily into Kagome's ears as they rode in his red Mistubishi. She shivered a bit, not because of his huskiness...but because that was what Sesshomaru always said to her. She only kissed his lips and they drove off.

When they reached the beautiful halls of symphony, they realized they were a bit late, for it had already started. Kagome and InuYasha took a seat in the open balcony to view the beautiful orchestra music being played.

Sesshomaru and his secretary, Kikyo Hiromi had decided to have a date. Sesshomaru only asked her because he felt that it was needed if he had wanted a relationship with her, when he saw her, he couldn't help but compare her to Kagome...Kagome who wore that beautiful white dress that opened up at her left leg, showing her slender feminim features. The heels that sometimes scratched his back when gripping onto him as he plunged into her, making love after the event. Her hair up, giving him access to her neck whenever he needed, and her with no makeup on, giving him approval of kissing her anywhere. Kikyo on the other hand wore a red satin dress that stopped on midway at her thighs and red heels to match. Her hair was down and she also wore black nylons to cover her tan legs. He just nodded in a approval, at least it would work.

He wore a white suit, accented with burgandy. It was the suite that matched Kagome's dress, he couldn't help but wear it since it was what he always wore when he went out to orchestral perfomances. Well, not _always_but most. Kagome always insisted that he did...but she wasn't now...so why had he?

When he took his seat at the balcony to watch the music, he had notice there was two empty reserved seats that was on his right. Hm, who'd be reserving that when the show had already started?

Kagome didn't notice the man beside her as she sat down, InuYasha on her right. Her arms letting go of him and gripping onto the railings of the balcony that was built.

"This place is wonderful, InuYasha." Kagome said quietly to InuYasha, who was sitting next to her. He just nodded. Sesshomaru knew that voice anywhere and when he turned, he saw, the love of his life...wearing the outfit that turned him on the most...everything was perfect, she looked exactly how he had pictured, only one thing different...it wasn't he who she was here with. It was him...his previous business partner, her current boss...and supposed _boyfriend_. He grimaced in disgust but couldn't help but observed that beautiful body that had every right curve, that was calling to him. He didn't care to whisper to Kikyo that he needed to go to the bathroom. He just caressed Kagome's exposed left leg and then got her attention. Her eyes widened as he grabbed onto Kagome's thin arms as he led her away. Even InuYasha didn't notice when he saw his ex-wife, sitting a few seats besides him. He glared at her a bit.

"What are you doing here, _Kikyo_?" He asked with venom almost imaginarily dripping out of his voice. Kikyo's eyes widened in delightfulness as she got up and hugged her ex-husband.

"Oh, InuYasha! I missed you so!" Kikyo shrieked as a few people shh'ed them. They both went outside, to get privacy.

"I don't miss you." InuYasha said as she clung onto him disgustingly.

"You don't know how much I suffered while you left, baby! I just can't take it anymore!!"

"Like I'd give a care!! You were the one sleeping around with your bosses!"

"But it was only to bribe them to be your business partner!!" InuYasha's eyes widen...Did that mean that Kikyo had slept with...Sesshomaru?

"So you slept with Sesshomaru also?" Kikyo nodded densly. He pushed her away, now really disgusted.

"You think that I enjoy knowing the fact that you were only doing that to get me where I am?! You slept with my secretary's husband!! Do you know how it is to find out that your lover is with someone you trusted?!" InuYasha felt like he was defending his own honor and dignity, as well as Kagome's. "Did you even care to think about how I felt? Or Kagome??"

"Who's Kago--...Oh, I see, she's your secretary, isn't she? The one you've been sleeping around with also?" Kikyo eye's narrowed. InuYasha didn't dare look away, it was true...he had slepted with Kagome...but it didn't mean it was out of bribing...it was only sexual frustration and he, himself knew that she felt the same. But he did really care for the woman, she had given him a great deal of her services, helping him with paperwork and all...he wanted what was best for her...

"Don't you dare put me in the same category as you. I don't sleep around like you, I had a reason. So get off my back." InuYasha said, resuming to go in and watch with his secretary, Kagome...the rest of the performance. As he got back inside, he noticed her seat gone. "Kagome...?"

Kagome felt large hands wrapped around her tiny arm. What on earth was Sesshomaru doing here? And why was he dragging her away?? She still wanted to finish the performance...!! She then took notice in his appearance...he was wearing what had matched what she was wearing now...

"Sesshomaru!! Let me go this instant!!" Kagome shouted behind him as she continued staring at his muscular back. He had still looked the same, only a bit thinner...but what was that to matter? When he saw an open closet, he pushed her inside. "What is the meaning of this you pompous bast--?!" Before she got to finish her sentence, Sesshomaru smashed his lips onto Kagome's pink ones, bruising it ever so softly. Kagome's eyes widen when he forced his tongue into her mouth, his rough, large hands pushing her shoulders against the now locked door. He then pulled away and placed a _tender_ kiss on her neck.

"Kagome..." He inhaled her sweet perfumed scent. She realized the position they both were in and pushed him back furiously.

"I would say this again, what is the meaning of this you pompous bastard?!" Kagome shouted the last question to him. He only furrowed his eyebrows.

"What are you doing here?" Sesshomaru asked coldly, looking at Kagome directly in the eyes.

"I'm here to watch the concert!! What else?!" Kagome retorted back at him angrily.

"Who are you here with?" He, again, interrogated. She 'humph' and crossed her chest, exposing her breast a bit.

"What does it matter to you? We are soon to be no longer _husband_ and _wife_." Kagome emphasised the word husband and wife with a touch of acid in it. He still gave no expression on his face. 'Going poker face huh?' Kagome thought.

"I see you have the same habit as me, going around and copulating with your boss." Sesshomaru wasted no time smirking when Kagome's eyes widen. She then narrowed it, again.

"That has nothing to do with you, besides, you do that with your slutty secretary, so why shouldn't I?" Kagome words hit struck a bone. He wiped that smirk off his face, only to chuckle a bit darkly.

"I see, I've effected your idiotic brain so much that you intend to copulate like I. Well, this Sesshomaru will see about that. Let me assist you in rubbing that disgusting male's scent off of your skin." When Sesshomaru said that, he wasted no effort forcing a rough, hungry kiss onto Kagome's lips. Forcing his tongue, once again, into her tiny, delicate lips. Kagome's eyes was still widened, when had he decided to be so rough? Sure, it was rough in their previous times of making love...but this was no making love, it was sex; cold, hardcore, sweat beating sex. Kagome didn't care though, maybe it was twisted, but she liked this side of him.

She began to resist his tongue as she battle back. Giving up her dignity and pride for now...He gripped her buttlocks before slipping a bit down and dragging her dress up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. She gripped onto his silky black hair roughly, pulling it at an angle where she could still kiss him. He growled and it vibrated into her mouth. He didn't like being handled but he would let it slid as of now. He roughly took on hand off Kagome's butt locks and grabbed her hair, pulling her away from the heated battle, exposing and giving access to her neck as he skillfully kissed onto her neck, sucking on it gruesomely, leaving bruised trails that would show up in the morning. She moaned, eyes rolling to the back of her head as Sesshomaru was treating her roughly. What had gotten into him? Was he angry at her? She felt herself getting hot, not because of his rough touches, she was more hot like angry! How dare he go and act like she is his!! She has every right to have other men on her, it is he who is with another! Kagome pushed him away roughly as she tried to open the door.

"Woman, what do you suppose you are doing?" Sesshomaru asked coldly, watching her struggle to open the door.

"Let me out of here. It's over between us, Sesshomaru. It was over when you decided that Kikyo was the better one to be fucking around with. So screw you and your slut, I'm done with this shit." Kagome hissed as she finally unlocked the door and began to walk out. He then grabbed onto her wrist and pulled her into his chest tightly. Kagome's eyes widen for the hundredth time since upon seeing Sesshomaru.

"...I can not say that it was never to happen, but what I do admit to is that I was wrong. I never gave you any intention of mistrusting me because of the way I acted when we were still a _dating couple_ but after marriage, I had thought that we've been together long enough to know how each other had begun to act. There was no need for a _romantic_love relationship. And in the matter, I didn't know what had overcome my senses...when I had an offer, a very tempting offer from my secretary, to become business partners with one of the most successful businesses, who was her husband, I could not resist and after we became business firms, I took advantage of the situation I was in. Feeling like myself have gained a lot of power and superiority. I felt no need for you as much and never came home, taking your feelings for granted, believing you would always be there until that is, when I came home one night to find everything a mess. I was confirmed with my conclusions when I saw that everything that was evidently memories of us were now completely destroyed. I had no idea or believes why but you face suddenly appeared deep within my thoughts...I believe that I still loved you dearly. I didn't seem to notice before that everytime I had mentioned your name, my heart would clench...It was beginning to become irritating and one day when I had made the decision to confront you about it, I found that you were in a very compromising position with your boss, who was my previous business partner...I see that you have your sexual frustrations and want someone to fulfill your needs...and I understand your hatred towards what I have done to you, considering that I have told you once before about despising infidelity...but I don't know, Kagome..." Sesshomaru stopped to think for a while, his grip wasn't as tight and Kagome let go for a bit, looking up at him to wait for him to respond. "...I can not loose you. My heart clenches every time when I mention your name...I can't rest well, consume a healthy meal, or keeping these incredibly pulsing in my brain...and I just don't believe that the thought of you being out of my sight would have caused me such a great deal..."

"...Sesshomaru." Kagome knew Sesshomaru wasn't good with words. Neither was she...but she couldn't go back, she couldn't risk being hurt again. "I'm sorry...I can't come back to you anymore. What would InuYasha think? I'm already dating him..."

"Do not use that _man_as an excuse, woman." Sesshomaru hissed, tightening his hold on her. She couldn't hold it in anymore...the tears were suddenly forming in her eyes.

"What do you want me to do? Trust you again?! I can't...after all you told me and then suddenly spitting it back in my face?! I can't!! Can't you see that??" Kagome cried as she wepted into his chest. He stroked her hair softly, trying to calm her down.

"I know it is difficult, but let us rebuilt our relationship. I give my word to you that I will become a different man and not have another office relationshi as well as changing everything that you find unattractive from this day forward, just _please_...come back to me." Sesshomaru pleaded, and it wasn't like him to plead. Kagome pulled a way in shock...had the "Great Sesshomaru" just figuratively got down on his knees and begged for her? Kagome couldn't handle it anymore...

"...Why? Why are you doing this?" Kagome asked, voice sounding like a trembling puppy out in the rain. He looked down at his soon-to-be _ex_ wife.

"Because...I...I love you, Kagome." Sesshomaru tried to say out all together. Kagome's eyes widen as he bent down to kiss her, more tenderly than their last shared brutal kiss. Pulling back, Kagome could only handle so much. She wrapped her hands around his torso and cried.

"I love you too, Sesshomaru." Kagome finally felt like her world was going to become one again...and she hoped it would stay that way.

When Kagome told InuYasha about how Sesshomaru had decided to change, InuYasha was a bit reluctant, but accepted her heart-filled apology. It wasn't her fault and he knew that. He didn't wish for a relationship with her other than a good friend and a helpful boss. Kagome took hours trying to persuade Sesshomaru to stay in a business connection with InuYasha and said she would only transfer to be his _personal_secretary if he would, finally Sesshomaru agreed.

Kagome was now, working under Sesshomaru but still allied with InuYasha.

"Urgh, faster Sesshomaru!! Faster!!" A feminim voice shouted furiously.

"That'll teach you for not focusing..." Sesshomaru said huskily as he pounded faster into her, as they were on his desk, going at it again. The sound of flesh against flesh was loudly heard in the dark halls, luckily the hours have pasted and everyone was long gone.

"Yes! Yes!!" The woman cried out as she raked her nails on his torso. He felt even more turned on and pounded even faster, if possible. Finally, both sweaty and sticky bodies had reached their climax.

"Urgh." He grunted as he fell onto the woman, gripping her waist and pulling her towards. She looked at him lovingly.

"I thought you said, you give your word that wouldn't have an office relationship anymore?" Kagome's voice was spoken. Sesshomaru's eyes widen in fear for a bit only to narrow down at her.

"Woman, this is more than an office affair. It is fighting with your wife, with sex." With that said, Sesshomaru got on top of Kagome for another round, she rolled her eyes but smiled genuinely at the man she fell in love with, maybe...he was different.

**xoxo**

_Wow, that somehow felt like the longest oneshot I've ever written. I hope you enjoyed it though...tried to make it have a different yet similar plot. If there is any questions or anything, please don't be afraid to ask. Oh if you are wondering, InuYasha and Sesshomaru isn't brothers in this one. They are business partners as mentioned in the story. There's alot more to say but not enough time to type it all since it's like 3:35 A.M.!! Alrighty, I'm going to take a shower and then get under the covers to sleep! So goodnight everyone! _

_Misstress Hanako _

_**IMPORTANT!! MUST READ BEFORE CLOSING OR REVIEWING!!**_

_Oh BTW, __**The titles of my stories are mostly determined by songs that I listen to**__; and I was listening to a sad instrumental piano song that was in a game called Shenmue, which why the title of this story is called what it is. So don't be confused alright? I hope you liked my first Sess/Kag! It's kinda confusing and weird but bear with me. _XD


End file.
